My Stupid Heart
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: A short OS on Rajat and his one sided love/attraction. written specially for Vampire's Feelings aka Jiya and all other Rajeya shippers there. Dareya fans need not to be disappointed as Dareya is not harmed in anyway. just have a look.


**My Stupid heart**

 _Whole cid team was in Rishikesh, for investigating a case. But as the case was solved the junior officers requested to stay some days here in Rishikesh. As the team had not enjoyed a vacation since so long, Acp sir agreed. He gave us two days to do whatever it takes to enjoy and have some fun._

 _We quickly made some plans. Sachin suggested river rafting, but Abhijeet sir was planning for trekking._

 _As all were tired, nobody was ready for trekking, whereas they were ok with the idea of rafting. So Daya sir, Abhijeet sir, Acp sir, Tarika and Freddy sir went on trekking and the rest of us for river rafting._

 _We were ready to go but the girls were taking a long time. I found Purvi laughing at something with Shreya._

"Kya ho raha hai Purvi? Jaldi Karo!" _I said moving towards them._

 _They stopped laughing_. "Sir kuch nahi, Shreya bol rahi hai pictures click karwane ke liye. Use ye life-jacket aur helmet ka colour bahut pasand hai isliye".

 _Shreya threatened Purvi through her large eyes,_ "nahi sir, main nahi Purvi bol rahi thi"

 _I just nodded my head. Nikhil murmured something_ , "Ye ladkiyan bhi na."

"Koi baat nahi Rajat sir, aaiye river me jane se pehle photo click kar lete hain, ye dono bhi khush, hum bhi khush!" _Sachin said and took out his camera._

 _I nodded my head and we all posed in group, in pairs, as well individually and we clicked lot of pictures._

 _After that we went into river, we were all in two boats. Me, Purvi and nikhil in one and Sachin, pankaj and Shreya in other. We were enjoying and shouting in excitement but suddenly when Sachin's boat was going through the waves, Shreya lost her balance and fell into the water._

"Shreya... Shreya.." _All started shouting in panic._

 _Shreya was floating upon the waves. She was a good swimmer but I saw she was having some problem. I just dived into water and swam towards her._

"Shreya, give me your hand" I _caught her hand and pulled her up. Sachin made her to get her back on the boat safely._

 _She was coughing and sneezing._

"Shreya, tum theek ho?" _I asked in concern patting her back._

 _Just when she looked up into my eyes. Water was trickling down her face. I couldn't take my eyes off. I stared at her for a long minute not caring what everyone else would think._

"Sir main theek hu, thank you so much!" _She said nodding her head._

 _We came back to our hotel. Everyone was talking about the rafting experience but I was lost. The sudden rise of an unknown feeling in my heart was making me restless._

 _Shreya was really such a nice girl. It had been just 4-5 months we were working together. She has an unique grace and charm in her. Her voice, her eyes, her smile, everything was just so attractive and bewitching. I used to like her company. But today when she looked into my eyes, I felt something quite different. I had never felt something like that before._

 _The next day before leaving we were seeing the photographs we had clicked. Abhijeet sir and group had also clicked some pictures._

 _Shreya and Purvi were so happy seeing their pictures._

 _I found shreya's individual pic in my hand. The orange colored lifejacket and helmet was making her look even more beautiful than her real self._

 _I was so much lost in that picture that I almost forgot that we are sitting in a group. I looked at Shreya who was collecting her pictures from the photographs scattered on the table._

 _I silently slid her photograph into my envelope and pretended like I did nothing._

 _Pankaj chuckled,_ "Are Abhijeet sir, aapke sath to aur bhi log the na, lekin photo me to sirf aap aur tarika hi najar aa rahe hain."

 _Abhijeet sir gave him a look_ , "ha to tumhe koi problem? Acp sir aur Freddy camera conscious ho gaye the. Aur daya, daya humari photo click kar raha tha"

"Kya daya sir aap akele hi hain har photo me?" _Nikhil said._

 _Daya sir sighed and glanced at Abhijeet sir,_ "kya Kare bhai, Dost dost na raha... Pyar..." _He stopped._

 _Tarika chuckled_ , "ha ha ruk kyun gaye, aage gao na, pyar pyar na raha." _She said glancing at Shreya._

 _Shreya didn't look up but smiled._

"Wo river rafting enjoy karte rahe aur tum akele trekking karte reh gaye." _Abhijeet sir said and all started laughing._

 _I also joined them without knowing why they all are laughing._

 _Shreya was smiling,_ "maine to pucha tha ki kya koi humare sath aana chahta hai, but jab koi aana hi na chahe to hum force to nahi kar sakte na!"

"Right!" _All said looking at daya sir._

"Never mind, trekking itni bhi boring nahi thi, maja aaya!" _Daya sir said seeing his solo photographs._

 _All looked at him, and then burst out in a huge laughter._

 _Shreya too was laughing._

"Sir, Shreya pata nahi kaise boat se pani me gir gayi thi, wo to achha hua ki Rajat sir ne turant dive laga di aur ise upar le aaye warna aaj sharks ko kafi tasty lunch milne wala tha" _Purvi said laughing._

 _Shreya hit her. Daya sir looked at Shreya,_ "What? Aise kaise pani me gir gayi thi tum, rajat nahi hota to?" _He scolded her sweetly._

"Offo, aap log bhi na, are baba swimming aati hai mujhe, Rajat sir to pata nahi kyun pareshan hokar pani me kood gaye?" _She said looking at me._

 _I remained silent._

"Thanks yaar Rajat" _Daya sir said to me._

"Lo kar lo baat, jaan usne Shreya ki bachai thank you ye bhai saab bol rahe hain" _Abhijeet sir said making fun of him._

"Ek hi baat hui na sir" _Pankaj said winking._

 _Shreya smiled and nodded her head after exchanging glances with Daya sir, suddenly she looked puzzled._ "Purvi, meri ek solo photograph bhi thi, kaha hai, tumhe mili kya kahi?"

"Nahi to, Sachin sir se pucho"

"Bhai maine jitni bhi pictures thi sab de di hai, ab tum log jano." _Sachin said simply putting his hands up._

 _Shreya was extremely tensed, she checked her envelope again and again but didn't find the picture._

 _I heard Purvi whispering something to her_ , "Kahi Daya sir ne to nahi chupa kar rakh liya?"

"Shh..wo aisa kyun karenge?" _Shreya said jerking her head._

 _Tarika turned to Shreya_ , "kyun pareshan ho rahi ho Shreya, don't worry, photo gum hui hai na tum to nahi. Aur waise bhi kaun sa tum usme daya ke sath thi, jo itna pareshan ho rahi ho?"

 _Daya sir and Shreya both turned red. Huhh, I just laughed at myself. Haven't I seen Shreya running all the time behind Daya sir? Haven't I witnessed Daya sir going against everyone for Shreya whenever circumstances demanded? I laughed at my stupid heart._

 _I took out Shreya's photograph and forwarded to her,_ "I am sorry Shreya, shayad ye galti se mere envelope me aa gayi thi".

 _Again she looked into my eyes,_ "it's ok sir, thank God ye gum nahi hui". _She took the photograph back and I felt something breaking inside me but continued smiling._

.

.

 **o-o-o The End o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Jiya, just hope you liked it. I promise next time I would write a pure Rajeya for you and all Rajeya fans there.**

 **Dareya fans, don't forget to review! Don't worry, I wanted to write on Rajeya, I love them but still Dareya is my first love.**


End file.
